Jealous
by mrscribble
Summary: Remus decides he doesn't like Charlie so much any more. I wonder why? RemusTonks, fluff, one-shot.


To my reviewers on Sweet: 

**druggo-frog**: Oh yay, criticism, something I hardly seem to get. Thank-you!

**MrsAliciaWeasley**, **Pickledishkiller**, **TrinityDD**, **starnat**: Thanks I'm not all that good at following an actual plot, so I doubt there'll be another chappie for Sweet but many one-shots to come!

**Augusta**: Isn't she awesome? XD

**Queriusole**: -gasps- one of my favourite authors reviewed. I feel special, as it was your stories which got me hooked on R/T in the first place. Thanks!

Seeing as so many of my reviewers wanted a follow-up to Sweet, here's a nice, very short piece of humourous fluff written especially for the awesome R/T shippers! Hurray! XD It's in a different writing style than Sweet, this time it's in the way I usually write humourous romance, and completed in about half an hour XD.

**Jealous**

Today, Tonks was sporting bright green tresses, coupled with dark, twinkling eyes and a rosy heart-shaped face, in all a rather becoming look.

Remus Lupin was_ definitely_ noticing.

Lately, Remus had been having rather inappropriate thoughts about Tonks - not that he didn't try to push them away. He had been observing the pretty young Auror for a while now, and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship with her; Remus reckoned he didn't have a chance, being a werewolf, poor as dirt, and thirteen years older than her. Besides, Remus had heard she was going out with Charlie now, and that made _quite_ the difference.

Tonks, sitting at the dining table situated near the kitchen of Twelve Grimmauld Place, was flipping absently through a tattered copy of Witch Weekly. Her head jerked up as she heard Remus climb down the stairs, and she hastily took her combat-boot-clad feet off the table, and set the magazine aside.

"Wotcher, Remus," the young witch remarked, "You're looking rather peaky today."

Remus shrugged as he settled himself on the rickety old chair, across the table from Tonks. "It comes from changing into a monster once a month."

Tonks grinned, then said jokingly, "I understand, Remus. Women change into a monster once a month too, and that's not pleasant at all."

Remus chuckled, and a little voice in his head said softly, _she's a witty one, isn't she? So pretty and capable, too..._

Remus brushed the thought away, then asked curiously, "What are you doing here so early in the morning, Nymphadora? I doubt you came here by choice." Remus gestured to the grimy walls and dirty curtains, ignoring the death-glare he received from Tonks.

Tonks scowled at the use of her first name, but answered his question, sounding even more chipper than before. "I'm waiting for Charlie; he's supposed to pick me up here so we can have breakfast out." She flipped a stray green lock of hair back over her shoulder, and Remus suddenly decided that he didn't like Charlie so much after all.

After a short period of awkward silence, Tonks said thoughtfully, "What do you think about Charlie, anyway?" A sly gleam in her eye glimmered for a split second before disappearing completely.

Remus blinked. "Well," he managed to stammer, "he's certainly a - er... nice young man," Remus finished lamely. The truth was, ever since he had heard Tonks and Charlie were going out, Remus had developed a distinct dislike for the boy, and might - just might - have shown this during Order meetings.

Raising his lowered eyes back up to Tonks' face, he was surprised to see a grin of triumph on her comely face. Tonks leaned over the table, her face coming very close to his, and stared directly into his eyes. Remus could feel a flush rising up his neck, and uncomfortably twiddled his thumbs on the table. Suddenly, a thought about Tonks in a very..._ interesting_ situation flew to his mind, and Remus knew he was blushing.

Tonks leaned even closer, and Remus could feel her breath on his face. The curve on her full lips taunted him.

"You're _jealous_, aren't you?" Tonks said softly, her eyes dancing. "You're jealous, because I said I was waiting for _Charlie,_ and you don't like him at _all_ now."

She leaned ever closer, and her nose almost touched his. "I'll tell you a secret, Remus," Tonks whispered. "I'm not going out with Charlie, and I don't like him. I like _you_, you block-head, and you haven't done anything about it."

Remus, very startled, gaped at her. "Well - er - I'm fl-flattered, Nym-" he stuttered, before she laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me, Remus," she said cheerfully, before closing the gap between them.


End file.
